The present invention relates to an electrical connector for use in cordless domestic appliances, in particular but not exclusively appliances such as kettles or irons or similar.
It is well-known to provide so-called “cordless” electrically powered appliances of the type which are either hand-held or picked up by a user. A separate base part is provided which is plugged into a wall socket, the appliance being positioned on the base to receive power. An electrical connector of a plug and socket type is provided of which one part is connected or formed in the base and the other connected to or formed in the lower part of the body of the appliance. Generally, terminal pins in the plug part engage contacts provided within recesses or openings in the socket part.
It is also known to provide an electrical connector for a cordless appliance in which the plug and socket are of a construction which allows the appliance to be seated on the base in any relative rotational orientation through a vertical axis. Such 360° type connectors are disclosed in GB 2285716A and GB 2297438A where they are used in cordless kettles.
Primary requirements in the design of such 360° type connectors are safety, ease of use and durability. The present invention seeks to provide an improved 360° type connectors for use particularly in kettles, but also finding applicability in other cordless domestic electrical appliances.